1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile unit having a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a fuel cell is mounted on a mobile unit, mounts which are insulating elastic elements are disposed between the mobile unit and the fuel cell to suppress vibration transferred from the mobile unit to the fuel cell (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-331648 (JP-A-2006-331648)). In the fuel cell, for example, a stacked assembly including at least a plurality of stacked power generation elements is held between two rigid plates. Examples of the mobile unit include vehicles such as automobiles, electric trains and steam trains, robots, airplanes, and linear motor cars.
When the mounts are disposed between the mobile unit and the fuel cell to suppress vibration transferred to the fuel cell, it may be necessary to use mounts having three-dimensional elastic properties, for example, which complicates the structure of the mounts.
In addition to provide resistance to external forces such as deformation, it is necessary to attach mounts to rigid portions of the fuel cell, such as the rigid plates mentioned above. Meanwhile, in order to suppress vibration around the central portion of the fuel cell, it is preferred to attach a mount generally around the center of the fuel cell in the direction in which the power generation elements are stacked. However, because the rigid plates are located at both ends of the fuel cell, it is difficult to attach a mount around the central portion of the fuel cell in the stacked direction. Therefore, when the fuel cell is mounted on the mobile unit, the vibration is significant around the central portion of the fuel cell in the stacked direction, which damage the fuel cell. The phrase “around the central portion (of the fuel cell) in the stacked direction” refers to an inner portion of the fuel cell, rather than the ends, in the direction in which the power generation elements are stacked.